


What if I stayed home instead?

by aphrodict



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodict/pseuds/aphrodict
Summary: All you remember was entering Hopes peak. You werent that much excited after your parents forced you to. But... This isnt Hopes peak, where EXACTLY am I?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko, Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto, Celestia Ludenberg & Togami Byakuya, Celestia Ludenberg/Sonia Nevermind/Tojo Kirumi, Enoshima Junko & Hinata Hajime, Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Everyone, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Togami Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 25





	1. You are who, now? - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Thank you for reading this book, this possibly has topics/items/people that may trigger you, so warning for that, another thing, this doesnt have profanity/language anymore!!!
> 
> Other than that, this is my first time posting my stories so if I have any mistakes or if its ooc please correct me! Have a nice day :DD

**“Hopes peak is a wonderful school F/N! Why dont you want to get in?”**

  
If only I could reach in my moms brain and just remove all the thoughts of going to Hopes peak, isnt it obvious why I dont want to go?

Its always like this everyday, she convinces me to go to that school when I dont want to, im fine with my school, plus just because its an elite school I might not even get in because of how stupid I am.

...

Well,   
  


If it makes her stop then-...

”Fine, but dont blame me when I cant get in.”

I removed the hands on my shoulders, my mom put both her palms together and started cheering me on.

Its not that i HATE Hopes peak.

I just dont want to, fail and disapoint them.

But theres no turning back now I guess.

* * *

  
**DAY 1**

The school is tall and high, that would make sense since alot of people are enrolled here.

I was told there are 2 buildings, the main building and the reserve course building.

Apparently, if you want to get in the main building you need to have a talent, which..I probably dont have.

And in the reserve course, you need to pay to get in, like most schools. But the tuition is hella expensive!

_Well I do hope this goes well_

...

_Well, I saw this park in the campus earlier, ill go check that place out first._

“Ah, its really peaceful here...”

I walk around, crouching in different areas looking for anything interesting.

Running around like im some sort of child in a toy store, and enjoy the vibe in the park.

I saw someone by the distance, they were wearing a black suit, Are there lawyers here or something??

That person could probably be a staff, and I wanted to see how friendly they are on my first approach to them.

”Um, excuse me?”

I waved a hand and called them out for attention, the person looked back at me.

Well now I see details,

Hes a boy, with spiky hair and an ahoge sticking out,

And, hes wearing a....Uniform.

  
_Well crap, i just embarrassed myself_

  
“Huh, Do you need something?”

He asked, running up closer to me

_Danggit hes taller than me-_

“Oh well uh— im enrolling to hopes peak soon and my mom told me to look around, are you from the uh— whats it called again?”   
  


“You mean the reserve course?”

”No- no... uhm, right! The main course building.”

”I- uh— no, sadly. But im trying my best to get in the main course tho..!”

If i can do anything, I can read people.

I can read their true emotions so, if anythings a smile, the one hes giving me isnt one.

More of a fake smile, a sad one, I wonder if I-

“—Sorry, did I offend you?”

  
“No, no its fine.”

  
“It would be really nice for me if you can be my friend! My name is F/N L/N, but my friends just call me N/N.”

”Well im- Hajime Hinata, just either name is fine for me.”

”Hajibr—“

”No.”

“Mannnnnn”

  
“Hows the reserve course like?”

”Well uh, in my class or-?”

”Sure, why not your class.”

”Well, theres nothing interesting at all.”

He turned around to the building and signaled me to follow him there.

* * *

  
“Wow, its so,, dull.”

”You dont have to be smart to know that,

Walking around the dusty classroom with your brand new friend, Hinata

“Say, Hinata..?”

“What is it?”

“Hows it like...You know, being in the reserve course?”

“Well, its not that bad..But I still think the main course is better. If you have the chanc— no, talent, i meant. You should definetely go there.”

“The main course sounds too flashy...”

“Ah, I see..”

Hinata and you look around the reserve course building, hes basically your tour guide at this point. But whatever it is, its comfortable when hes around,

...

Buzz buzz

“Hm?”

Picking up your phone and looking at whoevers calling you,

“Its my mom—“

“Leaving already?”

“Sadly, yeah”

“Thats alright, ill see you tommorrow maybe?” “Mhm! Oh right, do you have any socials?”

“Ah— yeah I do.”

* * *


	2. Beep! Beep! - Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for the support!! even tho it was just some of you i really appreciate it :)
> 
> ill try to update this book everyday and if i can maybe 2 chaoters a day?? hehe

* * *

**Day 2**

The sound of your alarm woke you up. But that wasnt the only thing bothering you, its almost the end of the day for people with classes, and you really wanted to visit someone but-

Well, I dont really mind since Hinata is gonna be there, so...

_beep!_

_beep!_

* * *

**Random mf**

Hey are you still asleep?

I used to be

Did I wake you up lol 

nahhhhh

Anyway I was wondering if you

wanna go get some food with me later?

hello???

uhhhh F/NNN???  
  


Huh

ya sure sounds fun

tHat dOeSnT sEem lIke a SuRe 

AnSweR

pLeaSe lEt mE pLaY mY gaMe

i- okay

around 3 pm ill see you at the fountain 

* * *

Fountain?

I dont think ive been to a fountain...

I mean the park was HUGEEEEE and I dont remember seeing one.

Well some students might be here so I should probably ask, I dont wanna bother Hajibro here— wait Hajibro- HDHDHHDHD—

**A/N: HI OK SO THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT AND IM SO SORRY BUT IM LIKE SUPER BUSY TODAY SO ILL SPLIT THIS INTO 2 JFHDHSHS SORRY**


	3. New friend alert!! - Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all- im so sorry for chapter 2 being so short!!! my creativity juice ran out and i was really busy lol, but ill take this seriously now lmaoo  
> second I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS FOR SO LONG— SO MANY THINGS HAPPENED SKFJDJ
> 
> im also thinking of making a oneshot book what do yall think?

Not wanting to bother Hinata because you assumed he was busy, you decided to look for it on your own instead. Starting with the main course area.

It was a Monday, so you could see students going outside or just vibing. The main course looks less like hell compared to the reserve course, their basically dead.

xd  
Not knowing where to go next, you approached the one that looks nice, to avoid getting insulted cuz iTS uLtIMATES WERE TALKING ABOUT

“Mission; Ask someone where the fountain is because I have no idea where to go, started.”

Mumbling to yourself. You walked to the guy with white bedhair, it looks so weird but at the same time it looks pretty cool.

Anyway, the only problem is how to approach this guy. I mean I could just pop out of no where bu-

“Do you need something?”

Next thing you know, the white haired guy walked up to you already. HOW FAST ARE THESE PEOPLE RJFHDJD

”You seem pretty troubled, mind if I help? I mean if you want help from a piece of trash like me..”

Trash? Who? Him?? I mean self discrimination is normal but saying it while being an ultimate???? THIS DOESNT MAKE SENSE HOLD ON-

“Oh yeah, I guess, do you know where the fountain is by any chance?”

"And when I thought I was the lucky student..! Yes, yes I do! Infact do you want me to walk you there?” 

This white haired kid seems kinda freaky but its good, I nodded in response making sure that he didnt think I was ignoring him.

That is— until another voice came

”Nagito, are we gonna go buy some juice or are you— oh”

She had pink-ish hair shoulder length, her voice is extremely soft and cute.

“Sorry Chiaki, I have to show them where the fountain is!”

He said, smiling to the familiar presence 

“Lets get going?”

”Mhm...”

* * *

”Well, lets be friends while were at it, my name is Nagito Komaeda, you are?”

”F/N. F/N L/N..”

”Such a hopeful name! I might even consider it lucky,”

He said aloud

”-well heres the fountain, have a nice day F/N.!”

”Thanks Nagito,”

Looking around for the boy you wanted to see, the one with spiky hair and those olive eyes....

”F/N!”

”Hinata?”


	4. Cafe - Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh 400 hits?? you guys are crazy!!
> 
> your bish is back with another chapter, mother mother literally made me motivated

“Hey Hajime!”

”Oh, F/N, hey.”

Looking back at me, ( ~~ _ **god i love him so much-)**_~~

He let out a small wave and a smile. 

“So...Should we go?”

Putting his hand to point into a direction, I dont even wanna know-

”Mhm..”

“Hey, are you- okay?”

He asked, facing me with a worried expression. Hes concerned about me?

”Yeah, im, im okay.”

“Well— Tell me if somethings bothering you, okay?”

”Will do.”

We both talked as we turn out backs from the sunset, walking to the cafe we were going to. The town’s peaceful environment when its this late, even if its my first time around this area its still so beautiful.

You two had arrived at the cafe, took a table and started ordering. It had a warm and calm vibe, almost beating the feeling when you first met Hinata.

”Maybe ill have...Katsudon?”

“Thats all?”

”Yeah, Katsudon is really good you know?”

”Alright,”

He raised an arm to call for a waiter and gave them what you wanted for food.  
You didnt notice but you were already so deep in thought, you didnt even realize your head was burried in your elbows already!

As any concerned friend of course, Hinata looked back at you and immediately asked if you were okay.

”F/N, are you really okay?”

”Oh-! Yeah im fine.”

Raising your head back up, and giving him a reassuring smile. He still wouldnt believe you. He wanted to get to the bottom of whats bothering you or he’d feel even more useless.

“Im just a little scared thats all.”

”Stressed from what?”

”Hopes peak, my future and stuff..”

“If you need help you know im her-“

”No, idiot. I meant if ill get in or not.”

“Right- right. Of course you’ll get in, just with your looks too...”

He mumbled the last part, but you were SURE that you heard that right. But, you dont want to jump into conclusions, and just ignored the compliment. 

“Heres your order. Katsudon with iced tea and Oyakudon with Orange juice.”

  
The waiter placed down our order. Thank god, and I was getting really hungry too. Well, TIME TO DIG IN- Wait what, orange juice??? and oyakudon??? 

“Hinata-“

”Just Hajime is fine,”

”Ah! Um, Hajime. Does orange juice even go well with oyakudon..?”

”Well, orange juice is, good with anything...In my opinion.”

“I- you must love orange juice so much.”

“Your right,”

You looked down at your meal, said a small prayer before eating whats in your plate, Hajime on the other hand, just looked at you. It wasnt even akward, it was, comfortable, in a certain sense.

“Hey F/N,”

”Hm?”

”Are you going to the main course?”

”I was actually thinking of going to the reserve course so I can be with you more, but I guess so.”

”You, enjoy time with me..?”

”Well yeah! Of course Hina- I mean, Hajime!”

He looked away averting his gaze, with a slight red blush on his cheeks, again, you didnt want to assume things. So you just added a ‘in a friend way’ on the end.

Finishing your food, and your drink, you looked at your side and reached something out of your pocket. You took your phone out and turned it on, taking a look at the time. 

“I gotta go home, sorry Hajime.”

”Sure, its fine.”   
He took the dirty dishes and stacked them up to make the waiters job easier, and stood up, fixing his shirt. While you, on the other hand, was texting someone, that someone being your mom.

”Oh I gotta do the entrance exam, I forgot!”

”Ahah, your going to do well, im sure of it.”

”Thanks Hajime!”

Before leaving, you gave him a warm hug, and waving at him continously while walking back, no should I say running back to your house.

“Heh, maybe another time again..”


	5. Accepted - Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think ao3 is broken idk it took me 3 refreshes just to be able to type

I recently just got home from my meeting with Hajime. Not going to lie, it was really nice there. Although, a little TOO akward. Hm, I wonder when I get to see him again, but now isnt the time! I have the application exam to do-!

I rushed to my room, removing my shoes and clothes and quickly changing to more comfortable ones. I then grabbed my laptop and started answering the questions.

‘I wonder how Hajimes doing.’

‘Maybe I should call him.’

’No, F/N! Finish this first THEN call him.’

’But, I miss him already’

’What if I fail..?’

  
So many thoughts came racing to my head, I didnt notice I zoned out. I quickly regained focus and continued answering the questions.

After a good 2 hours, I turned the work in and streched. That was stressful, but hey, atleast now all I have to do is wait right?

I grabbed my phone beside me and started reading thru our messages. They’re pretty funny if I say so myself.

_Ring Ring_

Hm? A call....

Oh Hajime is calling!

I picked up the phone almost immediately. I never actually bothered calling any of my friends.

“Hello?” I said, making sure im talking to someone.

“F/N, hey. Did you finish it already?” He asked. My face lit up for a second, but then frowned a second after.

“Yeah, but its possible i’d fail.” I replied, emphasis on fail.

”Hey! Atleast you tried your best r-right?” 

“I guess...”

We both talked for hours, topics about how hopes peak is like, and how boring the reserve course is.

”Well, I also have to make a decision too...Its, hard for me.”

”Is something wrong Hajime?”

”Ah, its probably nothing to you.”

”Hey, if its making you upset then it should be something important. If your ready, you can tell me, okay?”

”Thanks, F/N.”

”Anytime.”

”Ill get going now, goodbye!”

”Mhm, bye!”

I ended the call, and started smiling like a dork. That was a really entertaining one, but whats the decision he had to make? What were his choices? As if I didnt recognize, it was already 11 PM.

”I should sleep.”

I turned off the laptop and the lights. The results for hopes peak will come out tommorrow. I hope im accepted, ahah.

I drifted off to sleep...

. . .

6 am, my alarm beeped. Right- the results!

I made myself presentable, fixed my hair, and putting on a shirt I like. I went downstairs with my phone on, greeted by my parents.

”Morning N/N! Pretty happy today hm?”

My mom asked as she flipped some good pancakes, her specialty. 

“You did remember to fill the form out yesterday right?”

My dad asked, walking up to me and giving me a hug.

”Mhm! I wanted to share the results with you guys.”

I sat down by the counter as they looked at the screen, my mom paused her cooking to look at the results.

I read the letter as it said....

* * *

_Greetings F/N L/N,_

_Hopes Peak Academy has gotten your form with your diligent answers._

_We will love to tell you that you have been accepted to the Main Course of the school with the talent, Super highschool level _____.  
Your first day starts tommorrow, the uniform and your schedule will be given out today, please do not forget to visit the office._

* * *

I was shocked as I finished reading the letter, nothing came out of my mouth. While my parents? Theyre happy, really happy. 

“Hey F/N do you want to do something to celebrate?”

”Huh-? Oh nothing! Im just, really happy ahah.”

”Ill make my pancakes extra special!” My mom laughed.

What a nice day.


	6. First Day - Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what if i say im a hajime kinnie

“Okay, this is it.”

You already got your uniform and schedule, all thats left is going to the school. To be honest, you are quite excited.

You quickly woke up from your sleep, and immediately showered, changing your clothes and getting your things ready for school.

You fixed your hair, trying your best not to make it look like you had just woken up, brushed your teeth and went downstairs to be greeted by your parents.

”Morning F/N, early today hm?”

Mom, again, cooking some delicious food!

”Oh right, me and your mom are going get some groceries later, do you want anything?”

Dad was always doing groceries, and I dont actually mind. The things he always brings home are my favorite!

”The usual.”

I replied, walking to the stool by the counter and waiting for breakfast.

”Alright, dont forget to make friends today.”

”Yeah yeah.”

“Heres your favorite, my pancakes,”

She leaned in closer and whispered;

”But theyre even better than before haha!”

After I ate, those DELICIOUS PANCAKES AAAAA, I waved goodbye to my parents and started running to the school.

  
It wasnt that far, we live in an apartment near it so going there was no trouble. Thats, one of the reasons why I was pressed to enroll here. Besides the ‘prestigious and elite school’ part.

  
After what felt like forever, which in reality was only 10 minutes. I reached the school, thank god I woke up early or else I couldve been late, we wouldnt want that to happen for the first day right?

I checked the watch on my wrist, 7:00 am. Class does start at 7:30 if I remember correctly. Having extra time, I walked first to the reserve course, I have high hopes of seeing Hajime of course!

I started walking around the halls, unfamiliar people gather around me. But it didnt matter. I still continued looking for Hajime, until, someone with brown spiky hair was right infront of me.

”Hajime!”

”Huh?”

He turned around, confused. Then he smiled, tilting his head as he gave me one small wave.

”I got in the main course, you were right! Maybe you would be the ultimate predict person thingy... Ugh I dont know!”

You groaned out of frustation when you tried to find the right words to say. The boy merely giggled at your reaction.

”Well im glad you got in, have alot of fun there for me, would you?”

“Yeah yeah, promise!”

I raised my pinky, although they were childish, it makes me remember a promise better. Right when I did that, people surrounded us. I could hear them say things like ‘Whats an ultimate hanging out with a reserve course student?’ or ‘Theyre probably mocking us’. Which I saw, affected Hajime, in a bad way. His smile turned to a frown as I noticed. 

“Hey, dont listen to them.”

I gave him a hug, he needs it.

”Thanks but...What do you find so good in me..?”

”Your a really cool person, you talk to me all the time, and your the first person to help me out when I asked for it!”

He noded with a slight blush on his face, CUTEEEE!!

I looked down at my watch again, 7:25. 

“Sorry Hajime, see you at the fountain by lunch, bye-bye!”

”Mhm, see you.”

I hurried quickly to the main course building, finding my class.

There it is.

The only thing keeping me from entering is this door.

I took a deep breath, then opened the door, entering.

“WHAT THE HELL-“


	7. Class 77-B - Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall!! sorry for the late update, i was binging fire force again lmao  
> enjoy this chapter hehe

“WHAT THE HELL- WHERE IS EVERYONE!?”

“Oh wow, a new student?”

A girl with short red hair looked at me and greeted me,

”Whats a himbo looking stupid gorilla ape doing in our classroom?!” 

Another girl with blonde pigtails insulted me, wow, what is wrong with this classroom?

”Ouch, someone short doesn't get to talk.”

“Saionji cut it out, they just entered the school!,”

The girl with short red hair walked up to me, she grabbed her camera.

”Im Mahiru Koizumi,” she shook my hand “Super Highschool Level Photographer. Mind if I take a picture?”

“Huh? Oh sure! Im F/N L/N, Super Highschool Level ____.”

_click_

"You look amazing by the way!"

Mahiru seems to be the friendly type, I think were going to get along well.

"You, are-?"

I looked at the girl with the pigtails.

"Hiyoko Saionji. Ugly people dont get to talk to me by the way. That means people like you."

She huffed,crossed her arms and looked away.

Hiyoko seems to be the bully or mean type, Im going to keep some distance from her.

"Oi, shut your mouth you stupid brat."

A guy from across the room shouted. This dudes bald?! Wait, no not bald, he still has hair.

"Uhm...You are?"

I asked, attempting to go closer, but Mahiru stopped me from doing it anyway.

"Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Super Highschool Level Yakuza, im not interested in talking with you crappy people."

~~**(I AM TRYING MY BEST TO HAVE THIS BOOK WITH NO CURSING ITS SO HARD WITH THIS BOSS BABY EXISTING)** ~~

~~~~”Oh, well okay then!”

I replied, looking at Mahiru with a very...VERY thankful face that she stopped me.

Fuyuhiko is more of the uh, mean type. I dont think we will get along well...

Before I knew it, the door slammed open by some girl. Which, took our attention by the way.

”Goodmorning e- wait, where is everyone?”

She asked, I just shrugged.

”Well, believe it or not, this might be all that you get.”

Mahiru replied, trying to answer the womans question. Then again, the door slammed open, and boom, another human.

“Sorry im la- KYAAA!!”

The purple haired haired girl, slipped? Tripped? and fell in a, very....very suggestive pose.....

”Are you okay?!”

I asked, running towards her and reaching out a hand.

”Im so sorry!!”

She replied.

”Sorry for what? We all have acci- trip from time to time.”

I helped her up.

”You are?”

Giving her a warm smile, asking for her name.

”M-mikan Tsumiki....S-super Highschool L-level...Nurse..”

She stuttered.

“Ah im F/N L/N, Super Highschool Level ____!”

Mikan huh, I dont think we would get along well.....

“Hey you stupid looking red-head, what are you doing in our classroom?!”

Hiyoko insulted the girl that had just appeared in our classroom before Mikan.

”Im your new classroom advisor, Chisa Yukizome!”

She replied.

  
Chisa Yukizome, the energetic type. Shes also our advisor. Thats nice..

“Excuse me?”

A girl with blonde hair raised her hand.

Theres so many people I dont know! This is going to be an interesting school year.

”Miss Yukizome, wheres our old adviser?”

”Ah, hes sick at the moment, but lets go get your other classmates first!”

Our advisor said.

“WHAT?! THOSE OTHER STUPID SMALL DISGUSTING PEOPLE?! NO WAY!”

Hiyoko complained, again. She should shut up. 

And, after so long that felt like hours, the teacher convinced us all to find our fellow, “rotten orange” classmates. Somehow a reserve course student, (that we all know and love), Hajime, came up on my mind. Was it the orange part? Probably. Oh god, the image of Hajimes face on an orange, scares me. Nevermind I shouldnt think of it-

And before I knew it, my school year began.

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N BELOW!!**

**first of all, thank you all for the comments,kudos, and reads in this stupid, disgusting, trashy work i made out of boredom!! im terribly sorry, your author is very lazy. i wont be able to update this book in feb 18 to feb 24, were going to be going somewhere and theres no net :(**

**so maybe a little, get to know your author chapter at the end here hehe**

hi hi, you can call me author or razor, i go by they/them pronouns, please, please please please do not call me kain- it triggers alot of, bad?? memories— i play genshin impact, osu!, and minecraft most of the time. im a hajime and albedo kinnie <3 i dont have an personal instagram account that i can use to socialize with you people more but once i make one i promise to put it here!! i have characters i dont like in danganronpa or any other anime, but i dont want to get attacked so...theres that, umm i watch alot of quackity and stuff idk im so uninteresting pls

wow, this is 20% story and 80% a/n BDFJDH


	8. Getting our classmates together -Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your bitch is back with another chapter

* * *

Now, were heading to the bathroom, why? Because apparently, someone is in here.

”Wow, so this is what a traditional males bathroom looks like!”

Sonia happily exclaimed. But, thats kinda weird, all I know its stinks as hell in here. Our ‘classmate’ better not be taking a dump I swear to god.

I looked over at the bucket near me, then the shaking started. Is there an earthquake?!

”uuuaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

What is wrong with this school, I grabbed on the teacher im not sure where to go next. 

“Sorry about that!”

A big man exited the stall, and the wall is gone-?

”We know you have to go take a dump Nekomaru but you have to be early for class!”

Our adviser tip-toed to reach face to face with him, then just- hit him by the forehead

“Hahaha, Sorry teach, when nature comes, you gotta go!”

Yeah I think me an Nekomaru are going to get along

* * *

Sonia sat down at the table, ringing a bell.

”Hello? May I speak to the chef please?”

Suddenly, someone came running to her.

”Yes maam? do you want your meat soft or-“

Our adviser tied him up.   
“Just because your an ultimate doesnt mean you get to say things like that! Lets keep going.”

TeruTeru, hes sort of a pervert but putting that aside, I think we can be friends

* * *

“Be careful, this ones a sneaky one!”

Ms. Yukizome informed us.

”Alright, TeruTeru start the cooking!”

That smells good, is that?

”MEAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT”

A girl with brown hair came crashing down onto us, so now there are athletic people huh?

”Alright Nekomaru, now!”

He tied her up by a, cross... Uhm okay moving on-

Me and akane? Yes. Yes please.

* * *

We headed to a really dark place with lots of pyramids and stuff, im not even sure why I enrolled here in the first place...

”GUNDHAMMM!!! GET OVER HERE!!”

Ms.Yukizome screamed at the uh, buildings...

”What does a foolish, mere mortal need from the dark one?”

Mustve been a dark edgy roleplayer on discord I dont know (lmao). Yeah, me and him are going to get along,, probably..

* * *

We entered the light music club room, where, clearly, the music isnt light. Is this rock music? What a vibe.

”Woah, I didnt know I was playing for a crowd!”

A girl, the one playing the guitar looked at us.

”What an amazing performance!”

”Thanks miss, hold on who are you?”

Our teacher grabbed a guitar and strummed it

“We can make it even more amazing by attending class!”

”Hell yeah!”

“Alright stop it with the funny poses lets keep going.” Fuyuhiko went out first

Me and Ibuki are going to get along well

* * *

Next up, were at a swords practice area-? (razor is too lazy to search it up oh my god im so sorry-)

”Peko~ I know your job is important but you still have to attend class!”

Our teacher went closer to her

”Sorry, I so easily loose track of the time..”

“Its alright! Lets go!”

Pekoyama huh? Shes kinda quiet but ill think we will get along!

* * *

“Woah, thats a big machine...”

I said

”My beloved Sonia is here!”

A guy with pink hair looked out and jumped down.

”Hello Kazuichi-!” Sonia kept backing up

”Miss Sonia how are you? Have you been doing we- What?”

”W-why are you backing up?! Is it the oil!?”

”I dont think its the oil.”

Our teacher had a....gas mask on.... WHERE IS SHE GETTING THESE?!

”Is it me? IT IS ME!”

He broke down on the spot lol

Kazuichi seems like the chill type, were going to get along

* * *

”I dont know, whenever im around him my day goes absoloute bad.”

Kazuichi was sitting at the railing, when a, truck bumped him.

”Did he die?”

I asked our teacher, instead of responding she was running.

”I put in a thousand yen and still nothing, I guess my luck really is bad today.”

”UAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa”

The truck fell down including Kazuichi, to the vending machine, and all the drinks fell and went out.

“Oh my! I really do have good luck!”

He started picking up the drinks.

”Huh, Nagito, your in my class?”

I asked the white haired boy, im not sure if thats him but I can feel his aura..

”My, My! If it isnt F/N, how lucky, we ended up in the same class!”

Nagito looked back and waved at me.

”Mhm, your right.”

I waved back

”You guys know each other?”

Our teacher looked at us.

”Uhh yeah, he helped me find the fountain to meet up with a friend of mine.”

”F/N has a boyfriend?!”

Mikan asked.

“WHATNOWEREJUSTFRIENDYOUKNOWJUSTAGIRLANDABOYHANGINGOUTTHATSJUSTFRIENDSYOUIDIOT. (what no were just friends you know just a girl and a boy hanging out thats just friends you idiot)”

“KYAA!! IM SO SORRY!!!”

* * *

“F/N, come with me. The rest, clean up the classroom, its so dusty!”

“What is it?”

I asked, following her.

”You, are going to help me find the last 2 classmates.”

”Huh, alright.”

Thats where this blonde guy was tied up, like TeruTeru, because he was watching anime and animating.

Then, we headed to the fountain, where we say Chiaki and

”Hajime!”

I ran up to him

”Oh hey F/N.”

He stood up

”Hey how are you?”

”Im doing good, I guess.”

”Alright you two lovebirds, get to class!”

My teacher looked at us.

”L-lovebirds?!”

Hajime was suprised, well, me too. But why is everyone saying that? We arent dating, no, were just friends you know?


	9. Admit it - Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a tumblr for one-shot or headcannon requests! https://aphrodicts-imagination.tumblr.com/  
> note: i do not have a wattpad or an instagram account with the user ‘aphrodict’. its only tumblr and ao3 for now

“School was tiring, so tiring. So many people, so many talented people. I couldnt keep up at all.”

I chuckled, talking to the boy walking home with me.

”Was it fun tho?”

He asked.

”Sure it was! You should definetely get scouted for the main course Hajime.”

I responded, turning with a smile and then I stop walking. He noticed and stopped his tracks too.

”Hajime, are we really compatible?”

I questioned him with a straight face. Although this topic keeps bothering me, its better to face it rather than run away.

”Compatible? Like c-couples?!” He shook his head and started heating up. Did I kill him?

“WAITYOUGOTTHEWRONGIDEAIMSOSORRYITSJUSTBECAUSEPEOPLEINCLASSTHOUGHTWEWEREDATING (wait you got the wrong idea im so sorry its just because people in class thought we were dating)”

I replied in a not-so-normal voice.

“W-whatever it is, im sure theyre just joking you know? Haha...”

Atleast a few minutes of uncomfortable silence happened before you could speak to him again, God, that was an akward question. You thought.   
“Hey..” He looked back playing with his fingers nervously, then fiddeling with the bag straps.

“If you..Had to make a decision, to um..Get artificial talent.. Would you do it..?” 

...

”I wont.”

”Why..?”

”Hajime, life isnt all about talent, not everything is going to depend on some stupid title the society gives you. Its all just bs and.. I never really cared about my own talent that much. Remember? I only came to Hopes Peak because,, My parents wanted me to..”

”Ah...Your right. Sorry.”

“Why the sudden question though?”

**Hajime’s POV**

I..Im sorry F/N, but all I really ever wanted is to go to Hopes Peak, and get myself this ‘title’ you despise so much. Your a kind person, you really are. But..In order to, get to Hopes Peak, you already know that right? You need to be the best at something, and that ‘something’ is what I have been looking for my entire life...

  
F/N, you cant make my decision. You cant choose for my future.. I can do that.. Because this is my decision, but something tells me that, this is a bad idea, thats why im so unsure about this project.

I want a talent, I dont want to be some average highschool boy.. I dont want to be unrecognized by people, all my efforts will be wasted..Right? Haha.. Whatever they do to me, atleast we met each other, right?

**F/N’s POV**

Next thing I know, hes in deep thought. Hajime has been looking stressed since that time we went to a cafe, I dont know whats going on but I want to help him somehow. Was the question he asked related to this topic somehow?

  
Was he going to get a talent? Then, Im proud of him! He gets what he wants, and we can go to the same classroom and and-

“Alright, you go to your house now, ill see you tommorrow...”

He smiled at you, again..That same smile he gave when you first met him, that fake one..

”Thanks for walking with me! Yeah, see you tommorrow!”

I said, attempting to ease the akwardness in the air.

”..maybe, you wont see me again..”


	10. Who are you? - Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh mannn angst is kicking inn dudeee

**This is all written in Hajimes POV~! Idk about F/N, theyre probably in the main course lol**

**WARNINGS: spoilers for the anime,Death threats, the phrase ‘your fault’, someone dying- murder**

**Remember;; These arent real people, and your self insert does not die. Your safe and if this chapter DOES or POSSIBLY give anxiety or paranoia, move on to the next chapters (mostly the fluff ones). This book is recommended to be read by people who have watched or played danganronpa.**

**ill put a ‘!’ at the start and at the end of the triggering parts.**

* * *

‘Your so talentless’ is an insult I often get.

Although im in the reserve course, I dont know why everybody says that. Sure theres ‘wanna be main course student’ but, im trying my best anyway.

Im going to partake in the Kamukura project, although I dont know what theyre going to do to me.. Atleast, F/N helped me relax a little and think about some other things than the project.

I hope they forgive me for this..I know its a bad decision but, I would do ANYTHING to get in the main course..

...

They were at the school as usual..Just, hanging out with some other people. I do feel a little jealous but, that would be selfish to keep her all to myself.. Yeah, I dont want to be selfish.

”Your always looking at the Main Course Building, not like you have the chance to get in.”

A familiar girl sat on the desk beside me and continued on her insult rampage.

”What the hell- Im trying to keep positive okay?!”

I replied, although kind of sadly.

”Whatever, at least im going to get scouted as the Super Highschool Level Little Sister! Unlike you, your just an ordinary reserve. Bleh, disgusting! I already have a spot reserved after that red head girl!”

Natsumi made sure the whole class heard the last part.

“HEY NATSUMI, YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING CRAP ABOUT MAHIRU!”

A girl with green hair, on her usual way to defend her friend.

**!!!**

”Sato, make sure you protect your little ‘main course friend’ more, you never know where they die!”

Natsumi threatened the green haired girl beside her.

”You little-“

Sato made her way to pull up Natsumi by the collar, I intervened. These two do not get along well.

“Hey stop it already!”

I said, trying to calm them both down

”Watch your mouth next time Natsumi, I dont care if you have a ‘gangster’ brother. I will literally kill you.”

Sato walked away, angrily.

**!!!**

//Time: 12:30 pm//

Lunch, a period that everyone relaxes, eats or hangs out with their friend. I plan on taking F/N out to eat with me, but theyre probably doing something else right now.

Though, ive never felt this comfortable with someone before. Their smile, their personality, and their presence. Its all just so nice it makes my head all fuzzy.

It feels like I could tell her everything, and they wouldnt leave me, wont judge me, or insult me. Instead, heh, they would just fall asleep halfway through..

..

F/N L/N, once im better than im now, I promise ill be with you forever.

_ill never break that promise_

”Hajime Hinata, come with us.”

A staff told me to follow them, so I did.

”Did you already fill out the decision for the project?”

I hesitantly nodded, agreeing to the terms and whatever happens to me will be permanent.

”Yes, and im prepared..”

The staff looked at me, and led me to the room.

I saw F/N in the main course having fun while I was going to the experiment room.

“You have a friend there?”

The staff personel asked me, she seems nice.

”Yeah,”

I responded

“Once your finished with this, you will be staying for a couple days until we say your safe to go transfer to the main course. You get to be with your friend, okay?”

She said.

”Yeah okay.”

I nodded.


End file.
